new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Daisy
'Movie Daisy '''is the 31st fighter in ''Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Return from the Dino Dimension Daisy spats out of a vortex onto the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - Meteorite Amulet Daisy fires a laser from her amulet which stuns on contact. Double tapping B makes two lasers shoot upward and downward. Holding B will make the amulet shoot a longer laser which stuns longer than the initial normal input stun. If the laser doesn't hit an opponent, it will create a ripple in time that will cause random effects to happen to opponents when they touch it. The ripple stays for 2 seconds, and the hold input has a 2 1/2 second cooldown. Side B - Yoshi Daisy spawns Yoshi, who follows her like normal assist. He can attack upon button demands. Tapping Side B again will make him pounce forward, while holding Side B will make Yoshi use his tongue, which will bring the opponent towards him and have the dinosaur bite them. Yoshi stays for 5 1/2 seconds, and the move itself has a 2 1/2 second cooldown. Up B - Trust the Fungus Daisy spawns a bed of mushrooms around her. She can jump on these mushrooms, which in turn trampoline her upward. If opponents try to do this, they'll be damaged because they can't resist the hostile fungi-force unlike Daisy. Holding B will make a vine grapple upward towards any platform and elevate Daisy upward. The vine stays for 3 1/2 seconds, and while this vine is idle it can grab opponents and damage them for a short period of time.. In the air, a mushroom platform appears that bounces Daisy upward (The hold variant has a 2 1/2 cooldown). Down B - Dino Bones Daisy digs into the earth and uncovers a dinosaur bone, throwing it at the opponent. Tapping B makes the bones random, but holding B makes you able to choose the bones you throw (similarly to Pac-Man from Smash). The ribs are basic projectiles that do good damage. The spines spin when throw, sending opponents back and racking up some damage. The skull latches onto opponents and constantly damages them, but strong attacks can throw it off (similarly to Olimar from Smash). The move has a 2 second cooldown for each bone thrown. Final Smash - Wrath of the Mushroom King Daisy gets the help of her father in the battlefield as he appears from the top of the stage, covering the battlefield in fungus and spawning Bob-Bombs that explode on contact to opponents. Opponents senseless enough to touch the Mushroom King also get some damage and knockback. The Final Smash lasts 8 seconds KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: “HELP ME!" * KO Sound 2: "GET OFF OF MEEE!" * Star KO Sound: *Squeal* * Screen KO: "HEY!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *Cocks flamethrower* * Side Taunt: *Holds out and looks down at amulet piece* * Down Taunt: "I'm the boss here." Lawl Food - Steamed Vegetables There's a chance of Daisy saying "I don't eat anything with a face." if she consumes it. Victory Options * Victory Option 1: *Smiles while holding flamethrower* * Victory Option 2: *Is seen with Yoshi, petting him* * Victory Option 3: "Only I can withstand the force~!" *Lose Pose: Kneels on her knee, staring at the winner. Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - a movie goomba grabs the opponent * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - the goomba throws the opponent upwards * Down Throw - ??? Category:Super Mario Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:90's Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Dinosaur World